Sisi Lain
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Izinkan aku memasuki pintu tubuhmu, memberikan surga dunia padamu, menandai kepemilikanku atas dirimu, walau hanya ragamu saja yang bisa kutandai. Namun di surga nanti, kuyakin hatimu juga kan bisa kumiliki... TatsuRyu. PWP   Gore. 100% gaje, RnR please?


***Makjan, entah kenapa ide pervert saya malah nongol di tengah pelajaran Writing. Jadi dengan shamelessnya, saya nulis ini di kampus. Diliatin sama senpai-senpai pulak karena nerusin nulisnya di lounge fakultas sambil jongkok. Orz. Oke, ini pembayaran utang saya buat Dien Pribadi -say, akhirnya aku bikin juga tatsuryu, seperti pesenanmu =))-. Rated M for lemon yang gak asem dan gore yang gak manis (?). Gravitation itu punya Maki Murakami, tapi ficnya punya saia =)) RnR please?*  
><strong>

_Ya, terus, seperti itu._

"Tat-chaaan... Ma-main apa ini?"

Aku menyeringai. "Sabar ya, Ryu-chan. Nanti kalau sudah main ini, kita main yang lain, deh. Tapi itu kalau kau menang, ya?", ujarku, dengan nada sinis. Tanganku mulai bergerak ke segala arah mata angin, menjelajah kesempurnaan tubuh sang biduan rock yang selalu kupuja entah sejak kapan. Seorang biduan rock yang berkepribadian persis anak balita diluar panggung yang dibintanginya.

"Ta-tapi Ryu-chan kedinginan, Tat-chan... Iya kan, Kumagoro?", ujarnya, dengan tatapan memelas. Oh, tidak, tatapan itu. Tatapan yang membuatku semakin tak bisa menghentikan permainanku. "Ryu-chan ingin pakai baju... Boleh, ya?"

"Oh, Ryu-chan _ngaku_ kalah, ya?", bisikku lagi, tepat ke telinganya. Setelah membisikkan hal itu, lidahku pun ikut beraksi, menjilati leher jenjangnya yang mulus, menciptakan tanda kepemilikan semu.

_Ya, kau milikku, meski hanya malam ini, meski hanya ragamu yang bisa kuklaim._

"Hiks, tapi Tat-chan curang... Masa' Tat-chan masih pakai baju begitu...", ujarnya lagi. "Biar adil, kau juga buka baju, ya?"

Ia mungkin tak bermaksud untuk membuatku bernafsu. Tentu saja, dalam kepribadiannya yang seperti ini, ia takkan berpikir jauh ke arah sana. Namun untukku, tentu saja, hal itu dengan mudah semakin memacu bagian selatan tubuhku untuk aktif. Perlahan, aku melepas pakaian yang masih kugunakan, juga melepas akal sehat dan kontrol diri yang masih melekat pada diriku.

"Aku sudah buka baju, nih... Lanjut mainnya, ya?", balasku.

_Izinkan aku memasuki pintu di tubuhmu yang layu, memberikan surga dunia untukmu._

Beberapa detik kemudian, angin nafsu membawaku ke bagian selatan tubuhnya, mengorek sebuah daerah yang hanya ia dan aku yang tahu. Oh, dan mungkin orang-orang yang pernah "bermain-main" dengannya, sebelum aku datang. Lancar jemariku bermain di dalam tubuhnya, setelah pintu masuk itu terbuka, memberi permisi. Yang empunya mengerang, matanya terkatup-terbuka. Aku tahu, ia pasti sedikit merasa terbakar, terang saja, tanganku 'kan kering.

"T-Tat-chan... Ta-tanganmu itu- AH!"

_Ketemu._

Setelah akhirnya sebuah botol berisi sedikit minyak kukosongkan, dan isinya kuterapkan pada "pasak bumi" milikku, akhirnya aku mulai masuk ke tubuhnya. Mencoba mensinkronisasikan hasrat kehewanan dengan pria pirang yang ada di bawahku ini. Ia pun mengerang, merasakan friksi yang tak bisa diejawantahkan dengan kata-kata. Friksi yang merupakan paduan antara kenikmatan, rasa sakit, dan penyesalan.

"To-h-ma..."

Tak lama kemudian, setelah aku mengetuk masuk lewat pintu belakang tubuhnya, ia mengejang. Memuntahkan semburan lahar panas berwarna putih, perwujudan nafsunya yang lama tertahan. Membasahi badanku dan badannya, namun jelas bukan hatiku. Siapa yang tak panas mendengar nama orang lain yang disebut saat akhirnya orang yang kau cintai menyebut nama orang lain dulu ketika ia tiba di surga dunia, lebih dulu lagi!

Namun bagaimanapun, aku sampai juga di titik itu, menyusulnya. Meninggalkan benihku jauh didalam tubuhnya. Membuat lagi tanda kepemilikan semu di raganya yang kini penuh dengan peluh, dengan pejuh. Tak lupa, menyebut namanya keras-keras.

_...meskipun aku tahu, pintu hatimu masih terkunci, terkatup._

"Ne, ne, Tat-chan... Jadi siapa yang menang?", tanyanya polos. Tepat enam ratus detik setelah ia mencapai surga dunia, ia kembali ke akal sehatnya. Kembali pada kepolosannya. _Kembali pada ia yang tak mungkin kumiliki._

"Aku yang menang, Ryu-chan. Kan tadi kau salah sebut nama, harusnya saat kau sudah mau selesai, sebut namaku, bukan..." aku tak meneruskan ucapanku, karena kulihat iris mata itu berubah. Awalnya ceria, kini mengisyaratkan bahwa pemiliknya terluka. Yah, nampaknya aku salah bicara. Pepatah "mulutmu, harimaumu" itu ternyata memang berlaku adanya.

"Ma-maaf, Tatsuha."

_Aku menyerah._

"R-Ryu-chan..."

Kami berdua tersekat dalam diam. Tanpa suara, kami mengintrospeksi diri sendiri. Ya, aku salah karena aku mengarahkan permainanku pada sesuatu yang memang tak diinginkannya. Ya, aku salah karena aku mengarahkan kepolosannya untuk memuaskan keinginanku yang tak kunjung terpuaskan. Aku juga salah, karena tetap mencintainya bahkan setelah aku tahu bahwa ia adalah milik Tohma.

Yah, sebenarnya bukan "milik" Tohma sih, lebih tepatnya "bekas milik" Tohma. Aku tahu dari bibirnya sendiri bahwa ia membubarkan Nittle-Grasper karena Tohma mengakhiri hubungan gelap dengannya. Dan aku juga paham bahwa ia masih mencintai Tohma seratus persen.

Ia tak salah. Kesalahannya hanya satu: ia hanya terlalu sempurna di mataku, sebagai manusia!

"Ahahahahaha. Tat-chan, main lagi yuk?", tawa renyahnya keluar, setelah seperempat jam dihabiskannya dalam diam. "Ryu-chan tadi sedih karena Kumagoro tak jadi dapat hadiah. Ryu-chan kan kalah mainnya..."

_Memang, di dunia ini aku belum bisa masuk ke pintu hatimu, namun di surga yang sebenarnya, mungkin nanti... Aku akan bisa mendapatkan hatimu._

"Ayo main lagi!" balasku. "Main suit batu-gunting-kertas, yuk! Tapi yang kalah dihukum, ya!"

"Ayo!", Ryuichi yang kukenal kini kembali ceria. Namun tetap, seberkas luka dibalik matanya bukan tak bisa kubaca. Aku menarik nafas sejenak, dan tertawa palsu. "Benar, ya? Kalau dihukum jangan kabur, lho!"

_Tapi aku tak ingin ada kata "nanti". Bagaimana jika detik ini saja kita pergi ke surga?_

"Cara mainnya gimana?", tanyanya polos.

"Kalau kau kalah oleh gunting, nanti badanmu yang kena gunting. Kalau batu, nanti kau akan kena lempar batu..." ujarku, memberinya celah untuk bertanya.

"Kalau kertas?"

"Nanti kau akan dibungkus kertas toilet...", balasku. Kami berdua tertawa. Kupikir, Ryuichi paling-paling menyangka bahwa paling-paling "luka"nya hanya sebatas luka gores biasa, atau bahkan hanya luka bohongan yang akan disembuhkan dalam permainan "rumah sakit". Namun aku punya pemikiran lain.

"Jan-ken-pyon!*"

Dua buah jemari Ryuichi membentuk sebuah gunting, sedangkan tanganku terbuka. Kertas. Kemudian kuambil sebuah gunting, dan kugunting sebuah urat pada lenganku. Darah mulai bercucuran. Aku tak peduli.

"Tat-chan... Kau luka?", tanyanya. Tatapanku mengabur, jadi aku tak tahu apakah sorot matanya mengisyaratkan kekhawatiran atau bukan. "Masih mau lanjut, nggak?"

"Lanjut!", seruku. Darah mulai merembes, dan aku tak menghiraukannya. Suit kali ini, aku akan membuatnya kalah.

"Jan-ken-pyon!"

Tanganku terkepal, bukan karena suit, tapi menahan sakit. Dua buah jemarinya membuat simbol gunting.

_Kadang rasa sakit itu ada gunannya juga._

"Ryu-chan... Ayo, sini tangan kananmu..."

Ia menyodorkan tangan kanannya. Aku meraba halus tangannya, mungkin yang terakhir kalinya di dunia. Uratnya berdenyut, tanda sisa hidupnya di dunia masih ada. Banyak, malah. Kugerakkan gunting, dan kugerakkan perlahan pada awalnya. Namun semakin keras, dan keras.

"Tat-chan... Sakit..."

"Se-bentar lagi ya..." ujarku, menenangkannya.

_Ya, akhirnya terpotong juga._

"T-Tat-chan..." desisnya. Aku pun kalap. Kuambil gunting itu, dan kuarahkan pada urat yang tepat. Tebakanku harus tepat untuk bisa menyusulnya.

Cairan merah bercucuran dari tanganku. Ia sudah tak sadarkan diri, nampaknya. Aku tahu ia sudah semaput, tapi entah kenapa, suaranya, semangatnya, dan lagu-lagunya semasa di Nittle-Grasper terngiang di otakku. Hal itulah yang terakhir kuingat sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap...

_Ya, kali ini kita benar-benar pergi ke surga, Ryuichi..._

**Epilog**

"_Vokalis senior dari band Nittle-Grasper, Sakano Ryuichi, ditemukan meninggal dunia dengan mengenaskan di apartemennya dini hari tadi, dalam usia 36 tahun. Di sebelah mayatnya, ditemukan gunting dan mayat seorang remaja pria, yang dari identitas pada dompetnya diketahui bernama Uesugi Tatsuha, berumur 18 tahun. Polisi masih mengidentifikasi..."_


End file.
